


PBB: P(a)B(e)B(e) Nwebe

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nang dahil kay crush, napa-audition ng wala sa oras si Baekhyun sa Star Hunt. Pero di nya inaasahan na ang biglaang audition na yun ang naging daan para maging official housemate siya sa PBB. Maingay, competitive at medyo maldita si Baekhyun pero isa lang kahinaan nyan. Mga papable lalo na pag borta. Isang papable na borta lang talaga ang ayaw nya. Si Chanyeol Park, co-housemate nya from Malolos. Siya yung mix ng ayaw at gusto ni Baekhyun sa isang lalaki. Ayaw na ayaw ni Baekhyun na kasama si Chanyeol pero isang task ang maglalapit at magpapalalim ng relasyon nilang dalawa.





	PBB: P(a)B(e)B(e) Nwebe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sana magustuhan nyo tong sinulat ko kahit medyo minadali ko dahil iskuling na ko~~~  
Thank you rin sa mga admins na naghold ng fanfic fest na to. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME PALA UwU!!  
Enjoy guysss~~~

Siguro nga at napakaswerte ni Baekhyun ngayong taon. Kasi after nyang maka-graduate as cum laude, na di nya expected, tumawag sa kanya yung casting department ng Pinoy Big Brother. Biruan lang talaga nila yung magkakaklase. Sakto kasing nasa SM City Naga sila nung nagkaroon ng Star Hunt Audition.

“Sige na Baekhyun!”

“Alam niyo wala akong hilig sa ganyan. Tsaka ayokong tawaging fake ng mga tao.” Paliwanag ni Baekhyun. Sa perception nya kasi, di naman talaga pagpapakatotoo yung ginagawa ng mga nasa loob ng bahay ni Kuya. He believed na scripted lang lahat ng yun.

“KJ mo talaga bakla.” Asar na sabi ng isa sa mga kaibigan nya.

“Hala ka?! BAKS!” sabay hampas kay Baekhyun.

“Hoy Jieun! Kung di ka lng babae kanina pa kita nahampas. Gagang to! Bakit ba?”

“Sorna naman. Look. 6 o’clock.” Ano daw?

“Tangina talaga Jieun. Yung normal na salitaan nga.” Inis na sabi ni Baekhyun na sya namang tinawanan ni Jieun.

“Si Jisoo Kim. Yung papable ng 1A ayun oh” sabay nguso sa direksyon na sinundan naman ng tingin ni Baekhyun.

Ay shala! SI PAPA JISOO NGA.

Laglag naman ang panga ng bakla dahil kitang kita nya mula sa pwesto ang gwapong pormahan ni Jisoo.

Nganga pa rin si Baekhyun at hindi na napansin ang paglingon ni Jisoo sa kanila.

“Hoy! Baekhyun! Jieun!” Sabay kaway ng binata.

“Dipungal na yan! Ayan na sya be.” Wala nang nagawa si Jieun kundi ang tawanan ang kaibigan.

Paglapit na paglapit ni Jisoo at agad na ngumiti si Baekhyun.

" Anong ginagawa niyo dito?" Tanong ni Jisoo pagkalapit napagkalapit sa kanila. Hininray ni Jieun magsalita ang kaibigan perp nang di pa rin ito sumasagot, tinignan nya na ito. Ayun, nganga ang bakla.

Napapakunot noo na si Jisoo dahil nakatitig lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. At doon na nakaisip ng paraan si Jieun para mapapayag mag-audition ang kaibigan.

"Mag-audition kami sa Star Hunt! Di ba Baek?"

"Oo.." Wala sa wisyong sagot ni Baekhyun.

'Bingo!'

Gustong gusto na ni Jieun tumawa ng malakas.

Napangiti naman si Jisoo na lalong nagpalakas ng kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun.

"Sakto mag-audition din ako eh. Tara sabay na tayo?" Pagyayaya nito na saktong nagpabalik kay Baekhyun sa realidad.

"Ha? Saan?" At doon na nilabad ni Jieun lahat ng tawa nya. Sinamaan naman sya ng tingin ni Baekhyun.

"Mag-audition. Di ba sabi mo kayo rin?" Takang tanong ni Jisoo.

"S-sinabi ko yun?" Tawa pa rin ng tawa si Jieun sa gilid ni Baekhyun pero wala syang pake kasi biglang ngumiti si Jisoo.

"Ayos ka lng ba.."

'Nakakainlove talaga'

"'Tol?"

At tumigil ang mundo ni Baekhyun.

Dipungal na 'tol-zoned si Mama.

Nang pumuwesto na sa harap si Jisoo at iba pang auditionee, dito nagsimulang mang-asar si Jieun.

"Tol anong talent mo?" Sabay tawa. Inirapan lang sya ni Baekhyun.

"Ay ayaw mamansin? Tol wag namang ganyan. Putok na putok yang eye shadow mo.... Tol." Sabay tawa.

"Isa pa Jieun, di ko bibilhin yung damit na gusto mo mamaya." Pagbabanta nya pero tinawanan lang sya ng kaibigan. Bakit kasi kailangan yun pa ang itawag sa kanya ni Jisoo? Hello? May eyeliner? Bonggang eyeshadow na galing sa Avon tapos medyo glossy na lips then "tol"ang itatawag sayo. Saang parte ng pagkatao ni Baekhyun ang di humihiyaw ng "Darna!"?

"Gwapo. Talented. Matalino. Pero bobo kumilatis ng tao." Butonghinga ni Baekhyun.

"You deserve more bakla."

Hindi niya talaga ineexpect na yung pagsayaw nya ng "Work From Home" yung magpapasok sa kanya sa bahay ni Kuya. Pero mas di niya ineexpect yung reaction ng pamilya nya.

"Baekhyun baka pwede mong tanggihan anak." Pakiusap ng mama nya.

Oo. Nanonood sila ng PBB kaya nga alam na nila yung mga pambabash na nararanasan ng mga housemates galing sa mga taong nanonood. Unting kibot may nasasabi. Alam naman ni Mama Byun na napaka-lovable ng anak nya pero iba-ibang ang taste ng mga tao eh.

"Ma, di ko talaga gustong pumasok pero kasi mas malaki yung prize ngayon. Para na rin to kay Kuya. Para dito na lang si Kuya Baekbeom."

Namimiss na rin kasi ni Baekhyun ang Kuya nya na nasa Japan ngayon at nagtatrabaho. After all ng nalaman nya tungkol sa mga ex housemate mas gugustuhin nya na lng pumasok kahit lumabas sya agad. Ito kasi ang magiging daan ni Baekhyun para makakuha ng spot sa showbiz. Nung una ayaw nya kasi magulo. Pero nung narealize nya na gwapo naman sya este maganda pala, may talent sya sa singing, dancing pati acting why not try?

Wala nang nagawa si Mama Byun kundi ang pumayag.

"Huwag ka mag-alala ma. If ever na di talaga ako para dun then maghahanap ako ng trabaho. Malay mo maibalik kita sa Korea. Para makita mo na si Papa." May lungkot sa salita ni Baekhyun. Sa limang taon na wala na ang papa nya di pa rin maka move on si Baekhyun. Papa nya yun eh. Ang unang lalaking tumanggap sa kanya ng buo. Dahil sa Korea ito nakalibing dahil na rin sa hiling ng lolo at lola nya, hindi nila ito madalaw.

At yun na nga, ngayong gabi na sila ipapakilala bilang official housemates ni Kuya. Naghanda naman sya kasi look at him! Mukang di papatalo si mamsh sa pak na pak na ang make up. Mac pa yan galling Australia padala ng titan yang OFW na dalaga.

Pero kahit anong ganda nya kinakabahan pa rin sya. Una sa lahat, wala syang kilala sa mga housemates. Panibagong pagkikipagkaibigan na naman. Di kasi natanggap si Jieun at Jisoo. Si Jieun sa Tawag ng Tanghalan natanggap habang si Jisoo kinuha para maging talent sa It’s Showtime. Mukang mapapalitan na si Ion.

Biglang namang may kumalabit sa kanya. Muntik pa syang mapatalon.

“K-kuya?” Nanlaki yung mata ni Baekhyun. Hindi si Kuya/Big Brother ah kundi yung Kuya Baekbeom nya. Nasa harap nya.

Niyakap ni Baekbeom ang kapatid nya.

“Baek, uwi na bunso. Wag ka na lang pumasok.” Pagmamakaawa nito. Hindi iiyak si Baekhyun. Sayang yung make up oh.

“Kuya naman! Andito na ko eh. Nakamake-up na nga eh tapos papauwiin mo pa.” Sambit nito. Tinulak nya ang kuya nya upang makita ito ng maayos. Bigla lumungkot si Baekhyun. Bakas sa mukha ng kuya nya ang pagod at puyat nito sa pagtratrabaho sa ibang bansa. Mas lalo syang ginanahan na makapasok sa bahay ni kuya at mapasali sa Big Four at maging Big Winner.

Napansin naman ni Baekbeom ang lungkot at awa sa mukha ng kapatid kaya tinapik nya ito ng marahan sa mukha.

“Baekhyun Perez Byun, okay lang ang Kuya.”

Nagmo-moment pa ang mag-kuya ng sensyasan na si Baekhyun ng isa sa mga production staff.

“Baekhyun, susunod ka na after ng break.”

Napatingin si Baekhyun sa Kuya nya na agad namang ngumiti sa kanya.

“Kaya mo yan bunsoy.” Sambit nito na may kasamang yakap.

“Manonood ka kuya ah.” Hinigpitan naman ni Baekbeom ang yakap sa kapatid. Nag-aalala ito. Ngayon pa lang malalayo ang kapatid nya sa kanila. Ngayon pa lang titira sa isang bahay na wala ang Mama nila. Natatakot si Baekbeom pero malaki naman ang tiwala nya sa kapatid nya na magiging ayos lang ito sa loob ng bahay.

Isang minuto na lang bago tawagin si Baekhyun. Nakatayo na sya at nag-aabang sa likod ng LED Stage Background Screen. Mag-oopen kasi yun kapag natawag na sya. Kabado si Baekhyun. Yung mga instruction mula sa staff di nya na marinig. Gagawin nya na lang yung mga nakikita nya sa TV.

Nagcountdown na yung floor director.

“Starting in 5,4,3..”

Malakas na mga hiyaw mula sa mga supporter ng iba’t ibang mga housemates ang maririnig. Narinig na nya ang boses ni Toni. Ito na.

“Baekhyun, kalma ka muna mei 1 minute na VTR ka. Then after that si Ms. Kim Chiu mag-iintroduce sayo. Got it?” Paliwanag ng floor director. Tumango lang si Baekhyun dahil na rin sa sobrang kaba. Hindi nya alam pero parang may something na nag-aabang sa kanya hindi nya maintindihan.

Maya-maya pa, natapos na ang VTR nya at mas lumakas ang hiyaw ng mga tao.

_“Sabay-sabay nating salubungin! Ang Diva Bae ng Naga, Baekhyun!”_

Bumukas na ang LED Background at lumakad na sya papunta sa gitna ng stage. Malakas na hiyaw ang sumalubong sa kanya at expected nya na yun. Naging maingay kasi ang litrato nya sa social media matapos malaman ng ibang followers nya na kasama sya sa PBB. Hindi nya sinasadya na malaman ng lahat pero may isang pakilamera from his work na nagpakalat ng lahat matapos nyang magresign.

Konting tanungan then pasok na agad sa bahay si Baekhyun.

At since di naman sya ang nauna, actually pangatlo sya sa huli, nag “hi” sya sa mga naunang housemate.

“Hello po. Baekhyun po.” Sabi nya sabay bow.

“Kilala kita! Actually follower mo ko sa IG.” Sabay tawa nung lalaking or babae. Kamuka kasi ni Jake Zyrus eh.

“Luhan nga pala. Nice meeting you.” At saka inabot ang kamay nya kay Baekhyun.

Nagsimula na silang magpalitan ng pangalan at magkwento tungkol sa kanilang mga ginagawa. Sa totoo nga ay nakapag-assign na sila ng mga gawain kahit kulang pa sila ng isa.

“Sa tingin mo Kyungsoo marunong kayang magluto yung last na dadating. Hindi naman pwedeng ikaw lang.” sambit ni Jongdae.

“Sana hindi para matuto kayo magluto.” Pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo. Halata ni Baekhyun na may pagkasarcastic si Kyungsoo pero siguro parte yun ng personalidad niya.

“Ikaw Baekhyun?” Nabigla naman si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Suzy, isang sikat na model. Maganda, matangkad, makinis ang balat pero syempre mas maganda pa rin si Baekhyun.

“Ha? Anong ako?” Tanong niya pabalik. Hindi nya rin kasi narinig yung tanong dahil iniisip nya ang pamilya nya na nasa labas. 100 days. 100 days syang mawawala sa tabi ng mama nya at mapapanood ng lahat ang bawat kilos nya. Medyo natatakot sya. Paano kung kaayawan sya ng lahat? Matabil pa naman ang dila nya at may mga ugali syang di kanais nais na maaring maipakita nya sa mga manonood.

“Tinatanong kasi ni Jongdae kung anu klaseng housemate kaya yung last na dadating.”

Napaisip si Baekhyun. Sa totoo lang, si Minseok, Kyungsoo at Soohyun palang yung maganda ang first impression sa kanya.

“Basta huwag lang mayabang kahit ano na.” Tipid nyang sagot. Ayaw nya na kasing pahabain pa yung usapan. Ayaw pa nyang makipag-usap sa kanila.

Nasa kanya kanya silang mundo at usapan ng biglang bumakas ang main door at pumasok ang matangkad na lalaki. Hindi agad namukaan ni Baekhyun kung sino ito. Pero nang tumili si Suzy napataas na lang bigla ang ulo nya at tumingin sya sa bagong dating. Tinitigan nya ng matagal.

“Hi. Chanyeol nga pala.” Sunod sunod ang pagbati sa kanya ng mga housemate. Si Baekhyun naman napausog kay Kyungsoo. Mukhang naging center of attraction si Chanyeol.

“Kyungsoo kilala mo ba sya?” pabulong na tanong ni Baekhyun. Parang pamilyar yung bagong dating para kay Baekhyun pero di nya mahagilap sa utak nya kung saan at kailan nya ba nakita itong taong to eh.

Gustong matawa nang malakas ni Kyungsoo pero syempre nakakabastos naman yun para kay Chanyeol, kahit wala syang pakialam sa mararamdaman ng hambog nay un, at baka rin mapahiya pa si Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun, di mo talaga sya kilala? I mean may IG ka pero di mo sya kilala?” Tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo. Tinitigan muna ni Baekhyun yung ngayon ay tumatawang si Chanyeol. Alam nyang di bago yung mukha nito at malamang nasulyapan nya na kung saan man pero di nya tlga maalala.

“Pamilyar lang pero di ko maalala kung saan ko sya nakita.” Kunot noong sagot nit okay Kyungsoo.

Sasagot na sana si Kyungsoo nang biglang may sumingit.

“Hi! Kanina ko pa kayo napapansin sa likod. Chanyeol nga pala. Sana maging masaya yung tatlong buwan natin dito.”

At yun na nga. Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun yung puso nya. Ewan nya ba pero yung ngiti nitong taong ‘to napabilis yung tibok ng puso nya.

‘_Hoy puso ano namang kagagahan to?! Kumalma ka!”_

Hindi na napansin ni Baekhyun ang paligid nya. Lahat ng Housemates nakatingin na sa kanya dahil kanina pa sya tinatawag ni Kyungsoo. Kahit ayaw niyang gawin napapahiya na si Baekhyun sa harap ng mga taong makakasama nya ng tatlong buwan kaya no choice na. Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa braso. Hindi naman masyadong malakas pero napasigaw si Baekhyun dahil sa gulat. Ngumisi naman si Jongdae na sa gilid nya na ngayon.

“Masyado ka yatang nagwapuhan kay Mr. GymBoy ng Malolos, Diva Bae ng Naga?” Pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

Malakas na tawanan at mapupulang mga pisngi ang sumunod matapos iyon.

“Tignan mo oh! Namumula ka! Crush mo sya nu?” Panggagatong ni Joohyuk, isa sa pinakabatang housemate.

Sobrang pula na ng mukha ni Baekhyun. Oo aaminin nya, type na type nya yung mga kagaya ni Chanyeol. Borta tapos sobrang gwapo. Papable na papable si Chanyeol sa mata ni Baekhyun. Okay na sana kaso biglang.

“It’s okay Baekhyun. Sanay na ko.” Sabay hiyaw ng kapwa housemate nila.

_‘Ano daw?’_

“Medyo makapal din pala mukha mo ‘nu.” Nagtawanan ang lahat sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Medyo nga.” Sambit ni Chanyeol sabay kapa sa mukha nya.

“Pero okay lang gwapo naman.”

Ang kaninang nakikinig lang na si Kyungsoo ang may pinakamalakas na tawa sa kanilang lahat.

Samantalang si Baekhyun naman umuusok na yung ilong sa sobrang inis. Oo gusto nya sa mga borta at gwapo na gaya ni Chanyeol. Pero ayaw na ayaw nya sa hambog. Mag-aartista tapos ganyan kahambog.

_‘Napakahambog nitong Park Chanyeol na to. Tignan natin kung tatagal ka nang apat na lingo.’_

Isang linggo na ang nakalipas. Mas naging mas close ang bawat housemate sa isa’t-isa. Kahit papano nakuha na ng iba ang kiliti ng iba pang mga co-housemate nila. Si Baekhyun naman ay naging mas close sa mga gaya nyang taga probinsya na si Jongdae at Minseok.

Both of them are from Davao at ang nakakatawa pa kilala ni Jongdae si Minseok pero the older don’t know Jongdae at first time nya lang daw makita si Jongdae.

“Sigurado ka kuya Min? Kung nakikita ni Jongdae malamang na nakikita mo rin sya or nasagi man lang sa paningin mo.” Pagtatanong ni Baekhyun habang naghuhugas ng pinggan. Sila kasi ni Minseok ang nakaschedule ngayong araw.

“Di ko talaga maalala kung nakita ko na sya eh. Pero parang pamilyar yung name nya.” Paliwanag ni Minseok na nakakunot ang noo.

Tumingin si Baekhyun sa likod ni Minseok at kitang kita ang mapupulang mga tenga ni Jongdae. Natawa si Baekhyun.

“Kuya, sorry for asking out of nowhere pero anong gender preference mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nilalagay sa organizer yung mga plato na napunasan nya na.

Naglapitan naman sila Sooyoung, Jinah, Joohyuk at Soohyun sa kanila ng marinig ang tanong ni Baekhyun. Lahat nakatingin at naghihintay sa isasagot ni Xiumin. Since alam na nila na halos lahat ng housemate ay heteroflexible, maliban kay Chanyeol, Kyungsoo at kay Xiumin na nga na di pa umaamin sa kanila mas naging mas madali yung pakikitungo nila sa isa’t isa. Parang may malaking pader na naguho at nabuwag. Kung tutuusin nga parang for LGBT ang season na to.

“I’m….,” Everyone’s anticipating. Maski si Jongdae na nakaupo lang talaga sa dinning ay naglean ng konti sa likod ni Soohyun para makinig. Ayaw nya rin kasing mapansin sya.

Minseok chuckled. “Sobrang chismosa’t chismoso nyo talaga.” Sabay sabay namang nag-whine ang mga housemate.

“Di nga Kuya Min.” Si Joohyuk.

“Minseok kasi.” Si Soohyun.

“Kuyaaaaa~~~.” Si Sooyoung.

Si Baekhyun ayun nakatingin kay Jongdae. Napansin kasi nito na medyo lumapit ito ng konti. Gustong matawa ni Baekhyun. Halatang halata eh.

“Alam niyo wag nyo ng pilitin si Kuya Min. Mukha namang straight sya ih. Gaya ko.”

Natahimik lahat. Si Chanyeol kasi yung nagsalita. Si Kyungsoo na kakarating lang galling confession room, napakunot din ng noo.

_‘Straight? Si Chanyeol straight? Impossible.’ _

Bakas naman sa muka ng lahat na di sila naniniwala. Siguradong nakatanggap at tumanggap na ng indescent proposal yan si Chanyeol sa dami ng mga nahuhumaling sa mga gym videos nya.

Ang hindi nga lang inaasahan ng lahat ay yung mga susunod na maririnig nila.

“So? Si Kuya Min tinatanong namin hindi ikaw.” Pasagot ni Baekhyun na medyo nakangiti pa. Biglang tumaas yung tensyon ng tumayo ng maayos si Chanyeol habang naka-cross ang mga braso.

“Stating my opinion lang naman Baekhyun wag masyadong seryoso.” Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol.

Bigla namang kumulo dugo ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang gwapo ng ngiti ni Chanyeol. Nakakakulo ng dugo dahil sa inis, ang gwapo pa rin ng binata sa paningin nya. Alam ni Baekhyun na mali na magtaray sya pero doon sya kilala. Lalo na nang mga followers nya. Tinawag pa syang “Diva Bae ng Naga” kung di sya magtataray ngayon.

“Aaahhh… Opinyon lang pala. Pero tinanong ba namin opinyon mo?” Pabalang na sagot ni Baekhyun. Kita na rin yung inis sa mukha ni Chanyeol nakakunot na kasi ang noo nito. Nagkatinginan naman ang ilan sa mga housemate. Si Joohyuk ang bumasag ng tensyon.

“SOOOOO… Ano nga kuya Min?”

Napailing na lang si Minseok. Yung dalawa naman masama pa rin ang bato ng tingin sa isa’t isa.

Mayroon namang isang nag-aantay sa sagot ni Minseok at sana di sya mabigo sa mga susunod na sasabihin nito.

“I’m ……. Bi. Okay na?” Natatawang sabi ni Minseok. Napansin nya kasi di pa rin nagtatanggal ng tingin yung dalawa.

“Hoy kayong dalawa okay na nasagot ko na. Nakinig ba kayo?” Tanong niya sa dalawa na wala pa ring imik.

Napailing na lang si Minseok, samantalang di na lang pinansin ng iba yung tensyon at niyaya si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa kanya kanya nilang grupo.

Isang puso naman ang nabuhayan sa mga narinig nya.

Matapos ang ilang araw pinatawag sa confession room si Baekhyun. Alam naman nyang kakausapin sya ni Kuya tungkol sa mga naging sagutan nila ni Chanyeol. Simula kasi nung araw na tinanong nila si Kuya Minseok nagtuloy-tuloy na ang mga sagutan nilang dalawa. Mga patamang sinasadya. Maliliit na away na nagsimula rin sa maliit na bagay.

Alam nya. Iniexpect nya na yun.

“Magandang araw Baekhyun.” Pambungad ni Kuya ng makaupo na si Baekhyun.

“Hello po Kuya.” Kabado ngunit pinilit ni Baekhyun ngumiti. Alam nyang mapapanood ng taong bayan itong confession na gagawin nya.

“So kamusta ang mahigit isang linggong pamamalagi mo sa aking bahay?” Pagtatanong ni Kuya. Laking pasalamat naman ni Baekhyun na hindi agad yung issue nila ni Chanyeol yung tinanong. Nabubuwisit lang talaga sya kapreng yun dahil nga parang bantay sarado na sya. Bawat kilos may nasasabi. Kapag nagkamali siya parang nasunog nya na yung buong bahay ni Kuya sa pangsisisi ni Chanyeol.

“Okay naman po Kuya. Nakakamiss po yung mga nakasanayan pero po nakakapag-adjust naman po sa mga kapwa housemate ko po.” Pagsagot ni Baekhyun.

“Marami rin po akong natututunan mula po sa mga nakakatanda sakin kagaya ni Kuya Minseok po. Sobrang saya po dito.” Dagdag ni Baekhyun. Totoo naman lahat ng sinabi nya. Walang bahid ng kasinungalingan yung mga sinabi nya. NAGPAKATOTOO naman sya sa part na yun. Pero yung kinatatakutan nya yun na nga ang susunod na mga tanong ni Kuya.

“Napapansin kong mayroon namumuo tensyon sa pagitan niyong dalawa ni Chanyeol. Anong masasabi mo doon?” Tanong ni Kuya.

_‘Kuya di namumuo. BUONG BUO NA.” _

Napatawa ng mahina si Baekhyun sa naisip nya. Umaayos nang upo tsaka sinagot ang tanong.

“Totoo po yun. Hindi ko na kailangan magsinungaling pa kasi alam ko naman pong nakikita niyo yung mga nangyayari sa loob ng bahay niyo. Medyo hindi lang po talaga kami tugma ng mga desisyon at opinyon kaya mo mayroong di pagkakaunawaan. Aaminin ko po talaga na ayaw ko po sa ugali ni Chanyeol.”

“Anong ugali ba ang mayroon kay Chanyeol na ayaw na ayaw mo?” Tanong ni Kuya.

Inisa-isa ni Baekhyun lahat ng mga bagay na kinaayawan nya kay Chanyeol. Pagiging presko, pakialamero at panghihimasok ng wala sa lugar. Habang sinasabi ito lahat ni Baekhyun, narerealize nya na napaka-childish ng misunderstanding na to. Hindi ito ang gawain ng mga matatandang nasa 25 na.

“Ngayon na narinig ko na ang panig mo. Pakikinggan ko na rin muna ang panig ni Chanyeol.” Huling sabi ni Kuya. Siguro magkakaayos na sila pagtapos nito.

“Salamat po Kuya.”

Pagkalabas na pagkalabas ni Baekhyun dumiretso sya sa may gilid ng pool. Umupo sa bench na di makikita mula sa loob ng bahay. Kita nya naman na lumabas si Kyungsoo at Sooyoung na papunta na sa kanya. He sighed.

_‘Tama na pagiging childish Baekhyun.’_

Samantalang sa loob ng bahay, nag-uusap naman si Joohyuk, Chanyeol, Ravi at Minah habang nagprepare na ng dinner ang mga naka-assign na sila Jongdae, Luhan at Jinah.

“Alam mo Kuya Chanyeol dapat ayusin niyo ni Kuya Baekhyun yung gusot nyo. Tsaka di naman ganun ka big deal yun.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Joohyuk.

“Sa inyo di big deal, sakin oo.” Inis na sagot ni Chanyeol. Ano bang pakialam nila? Galit sya kay Baekhyun dahil di nito mailugar yung pagiging insensitive nya. Di naman sya may kasalanan kung nung una maayos trato ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Sinong di maiinis na lagi kang binabatuhan ng mga sarcastic remarks? Malamang taong bato yun.

Biglang tumunog at may nagflash sa monitor nila.

_“Chanyeol pumunta ka sa loob ng confession room.”_

“Chanyeol confession room daw.” Pagtawag ni Minseok na agad namang sinunod ni Chanyeol.

_‘Mukhang nasabi na ng baklang yun yung away namin ah.Sumbungero.’_

Huminga muna ng malalim si Chanyeol bago buksan ang pinto papuntang hallway. Diretso sya sa loob ng confession room at umupo agad.

“Magandang gabi sayo Chanyeol.” Pagbati ni Kuya.

“Good evening po Kuya.”

“Kamusta naman ang stay mo dito sa bahay ko?” Tanong ni Kuya.

“So far so good naman po kuya. I get to know them well po. Medyo natuto na rin po ako sa mga gawaing bahay na dati di ko po nagagawa.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Alam nya na ang susunod.

“Tungkol sa tensyon sa pagitan niyo ni Baekhyun. Maaari mo bang sabihin sakin ang tungkol doon?”

Hindi na nagulat si Chanyeol sa tanong. Expected nya eh. Pero paano kung iba nasabi ni Baekhyun at iba rin yung kanya. Baka sya pa maging sinungaling. Syempre di sya papatalo.

“Tungkol po dun. May little misunderstanding lang po kami.” Pasimula nya. Hindi sya magsisinungaling dito. Kung nakapagsinungaling sya tungkol sa gender preference nya noong nakaraan, itong issue nila ni Baekhyun di nya babahiran ng kasinungalingan.

“Napaka-insensitive lang po talaga ni Baekhyun sa mga bagay-bagay. Pati po yung pagiging sarkastiko nya di ko na po kinakaya. Di ko po talaga gusto yung ugali nya sa totoo lang. Pero pinakikisamahan ko naman po sya.” Batid ni Chanyeol. Medyo kinakabahan sya. Paano kung maforce evict sya o kaya si Baekhyun. Ayaw nya naman mangyari yun. Mas kailangan ni Baekhyun yung price kaysa sa kanya.

Narinig kasi nya na ang rason ni Baekhyun sa pagsali eh para sa pamilya nya. Sigurado syang sobrang daming hirap ang nadanasan ni Baekhyun kumpara sa kanya. May sympathy pa rin naman sya kahit sa ganung paraan lang.

Sinabi ni Kuya lahat ng mga nasabi ni Baekhyun tungkol sa kanya at hindi maiwasan mainis ni Chanyeol. Oo mali sya pero di naman sya ganun klaseng tao.

Pero baka yun lang rin nakikita sa kanya ni Baekhyun since galit nga to sa kanya. Gaya rin nya. Alam nyang more than a sarcastic diva mabait na anak at kaibigan si Baekhyun. Kita nya yun sa tuwing nag-uusap sila nila Minseok at Jongdae. Masayahin at makulit. Saktong sakto sa mga tipo ni Chanyeol.

Habang nasa loob pa rin ng confession room si Chanyeol, pumasok naman na sa loob ng bahay ang magkakaibigan at halatang down si Baekhyun.

“Hoy, malapit na maluto to oh dito na kayo.” Sigaw ni Jongdae. Palapit na sila sa may dinning area ng biglang tumunog yung monitor.

Si Soohyun ang nagbasa ng kung anong nakasulat dito.

“Baekhyun, pumunta ka sa loob ng storage room. Mayroong box na nakapatong sa table. Kunin mo ito at dahil sa loob ng confession room.”

Nagtingin lahat kay Baekhyun.

“Baek si Chanyeol nasa confession room pa.” Sambit ni Jinah.

Yun na yun. Yun lang ang kailangan malaman ni Baekhyun para maintindihan ang mga susunod na mangyayari. Napanood nya naman na to dati. Iba’t ibang batch pero for sure isang rason lang to.

May task si Kuya at involve silang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

Nung nakuha na ni Baekhyun yung box na tinutukoy sa announcement sa monitor dumiretso na sya sa loob ng confession room. Pinihit ang door knob at tuluyang pumasok sa loob. Mukha namang iniintay na rin sya ni Chanyeol.

Nilapag ni Baekhyun yung box sa maliit na table sa harap nila at nakinig sa mga sasabihin ni Kuya.

“Batid ko na sa isang grupo ay magkakaroon at magkakaroon ng mga tampuhan at di pagkakaunawaan. Ganun di naman pagdating sa pamilya at mga kaibigan. Tama ba ako?”

“Opo Kuya.” Sabay nilang tugon.

“Kung papalarin, magsasama kayo sa loob ng aking bahay ng mahigit kumulang sa tatlong buwan. Hindi naman maaaring hayaan na lang na may tensyon sa pagitan nyong dalawa. Sigurado ako na makakaapekto to hindi lang sa inyo kung di sa mga co-housemate nyo na rin at pati sa resulta ng mga task nyo.”

Hindi na kinakaya ni Baekhyun. Parang gusto nyang sumabog sa kaba. Mukang gagawa ng paraan si Kuya magkasundo lang sila nitong kapreng katabi nya.

“Maaari nyo bang buksan ang kahon na nasa harap nyo at ipakita sakin ang laman nito?” Ani ni Kuya na sinunod naman ng dalawa. Si Chanyeol ang nagbukas at kumuha sa laman ng kahon.

Posas.

Kung tama ang nasa isip nila parehas mukang di magandang pangitain ito.

Hindi nila gugustuhing maistock kasama ang isa’t isa sa loob ng kung gaano man katagal na araw.

“Ngayong gabi magsisimula ang una niyong task.” Pag-anunsyo ni Kuya na di naman gaanong ikinagulat ng dalawa.

“Isusuot niyo ang posas na yan sa loob ng isang linggo. Ang twist ng task na to ay kayo ang maghahanap ng susi nito na nasa isa sa mga housemate na malapit sa inyong dalawa.”

Ngayon palang nag-iisip na yung dalawa kung sino ba yung tinutukoy ni Kuya.

Si Jongdae? Si Minseok? O si Luhan?

Hindi sigurado ang dalawa kung sino sa mga mga co-housemate nila ang may hawak ng susi. Basta gagawin nila lahat para mahanap agad ito. Sinuot na nila ang posas. Kay Baekhyun sa kanang kamay samantalang si Chanyeol sa kaliwa. Dahil hindi sila makaheight, paniguradong ngawit ang aabutin ni Baekhyun dito.

“May mga kondisyon akong binigay sa taong may hawak ng susi. Kung makompleto niyo bawat kondisyon na binigay ko sa kanya sa loob ng isang linggo, ibibigay nya sa inyo ang susi. Kung hindi, mananatili kayong nakaposas sa isa’t isa.” Sambit ni Kuya.

“Para naman sa dadating na nominasyon,” Napahinto silang dalawa.

Unang nominasyon.

Ayaw nilang marinig ang mga susunod na sasabihin ni Kuya.

Nagawa na ni Kuya to dati. Dun sa housemates na magkatid pala. Ginawa nilang isang tao lang yung dalawa.

“Ngayon. Tinatakda ko kayo bilang 2-in-1 housemate.”

Di na narinig ng dalawa yung mga susunod na paliwanag ni Kuya. Hindi dahil sa alam na nila kung ano ibig sabihin nun. Kundi yung consequences nun.

Lalo na si Chanyeol.

Paano kung ma-evict sya eh di mai-evict din si Baekhyun.Ganun din ang nasa isip ni Baekhyun. SiChanyeol rin nasa isip nya. Ayaw nyang madamay pa si Chanyeol kung ma-evict man sya.

Matapos ang lahat ng paalala ni Kuya, lumabas na silang dalawa sakto na nakalatag na ang hapunan. Bago sa pakiramdam nila ang lamig ng bakal na posas. Malamang na magmamarka ito sa balat ni Baekhyun at Chanyeol pero siguradao sila na tutulungan sila ni Kuya pagtanggal dito. Wala pa rin silang imik sa isa’t isa.

Hindi pa rin napapansin ng mga housemate ang posas na nakakabit sa dalawa.

“Umupo na kayong dalawa dito.” Pagyayaya ni Minseok.

“Dito ka na Baek.”

“Kuya Chanyeol, dito ka na umupo.”

Pagyayaya nila sa dalawa. Nagkatinginan naman sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Saan ka uupo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na ikinagulat niya. Sabay turo sa puwesto ni Jongdae. Hinatak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun papunta sa upuan na gusto nito. Sakto naman na si Joohyuk ang dapat katabi ni Baekhyun kaya tinabig ito ni Chanyeol at pinalipat sa upuan na dapat para sa kanya. Doon lang napansin ng lahat yung posas sa magkabilang kamay ng dalawa.

“Anong meron?” Tanong ni Jinah.

Si Baekhyun ang nagpaliwanag sa kanila. Si Chanyeol naman sinisipat na kung sinong pwedeng paghinalaan na may hawak ng susi. Hindi sila pwedeng magkamali ng hula.

“So isang linggo kayong ganyan?”Pag-uulit ni Luhan na tinanguan lng ni Baekhyun.

“Panu kayo kakain ngayon nyan?” Tanong ni Soohyun. Ayan na nga. Di nila naisip yun. Ang tanging nasa isip nila eh matapos lang tong task na to at makalaya na sa isa’t isa.

“I am right handed naman. So it’s okay for me.” Chanyeol said.

“Same with me Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said as a matter fact. Halatang may sarcasm so Chanyeol looked at him.

“So what? Do you want me to feed you?” Chanyeol asked. Mali. Maling mali yung tanong nya. Ngumisi si Baekhyun. Mukhang panalo sya sa task na to.

Malaking ngiti naman ang ipinakita ng taong may hawak ng susi.

_‘Buti na lang talaga I asked Kuya’s help.’_

Ikalimang araw nang nakaposas nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Hanggang ngayon wala pa rin silang lead kung sinong may hawak ng susi. Pero hindi humihinto si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa pagtatanong at pagpiga sa mga housemate.

“Sa tingin mo si Sooyoung kaya.” Banggit ni Baekhyun. Nasa loob sila ng kwarto ng boys, pinag-uusapan ang mga pwedeng gawain para mapaamin ang mga housemate.

Nagkaroon na nga rin ng nominasyon kahapon at kinakabahan sila parehas sa mga magiging resulta. Sa katunayan yun ang gusto ni Chanyeol na pag-usapan nila. Gusto rin kasing maayos ni Chanyeol kung ano man yung issue nilang dalawa para kung matapos man nila tong task at least wala ng tension between them at di na sila makaapekto sa iba pang housemate.

“Baekhyun, pwede bang wag muna yan pag-usapan natin.” Sambit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na nagpahinto sa binata. Kinabahan naman si Baekhyun. Seryoso ang tono ni Chanyeol. Sa totoo lang sa mga nakaraang araw mas lalong nahuhulog si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. Sobrang bilis nyang ma-inlove sa isang Chanyeol. Nasabi nya na noon na ideal type nya talaga si Chanyeol pero dahil sa mga nangyari, naisantabi yun ng panandalian. Ngayon nya lang ulit naramdaman ang bilis ng tibok ng puso nya. Ngayong nakatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. Seryoso at matagal na titig. Sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso nya. Di nya na alam kung naririnig ba ni Chanyeol yung sobrang baliw nyang puso.

“A-ano yun Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

_‘kumalma ka Baekhyun. Hoy kalmahan mo lang.’_

Napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol. Medyo kinakabahan na rin kasi sya. Unang araw palang tinatago nya na na may gusto sya kay Baekhyun. Syempre baka matakot si Baekhyun sa kanya. Ilang araw palang silang magkasama. Love at first sight eh. Di nya naman na sinasadya na mainis si Baekhyun sa mga ginagawa nya kaya ayon maski sya nainis na rin sa mga sarkastikong mga sagot nito nung nakaraang linggo. Pero ngayon, ibang-iba na. Mas nakilala nya si Baekhyun. Mas lumalim yung friendship nila. Lalong nahulog ang loob nya.

Maski simpleng pagbahing nito, nakakainlove sobra. Simple things Baekhyun do will always make Chanyeol’s heart go crazy.

“Baekhyun, pwedeng ayusin natin yung issue natin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Gulantang na gulantang naman si Baekhyun. Sa pagkakaalam niya competitive si Chanyeol at di ito papatalo sa mga bagay na ganto kaya bakit sya itong unang gustong makipag-ayos.

Naghihintay si Chanyeol ng sagot mula kay Baekhyun. Nakatingin ito ng diretso sa mata nito ngunit ito namang si Baekhyun ang umiiwas. Namumula na rin yung tenga nilang dalawa. Siguro sa sobrang hiya narin at sobrang kaba. Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at ngumiti ng napakaganda. Sasabog na sa saya ang puso ni Chanyeol.

Napakaganda.

“It’s okay. Alam mo, meron tayong iba’t ibang opinyon eh. Di tayo pare-parehas ng pananaw sa buhay eh. Kaya common yung di pagkakaunawaan. Don’t worry okay na tayo Chanyeol. Mas nakilala na kita ngayon. Mas nakilala mo na rin ako di ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Ngumiti at tumango si Chanyeol.

Nakakagaan ng loob yung marinig yung kay Baekhyun.

_‘Ang ganda ganda mo talaga.’ _

“H-ha?” Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Nagulat sya na napalakas pala yung sabi nya nun. Nanlaki yung mga mata nilang dalawa. Di nya alam paano lulusutan yun. Ang tanga-tanga ay at gusto nyang suntukin ang sarili nya.

Hanggang si Baekhyun na ang pumutol ng kaba nya.

“Chanyeol.” Pagtawag nito sa kanya.

“Salamat.” Pulang pula na si Baekhyun. Gusto niya ng magtago sa loob ng kumot.

Sa pagkakataon yun, nawala kahit papano ang problema nila tungkol sa posas na nakalagay sa mga kamay nila. Ngayon ang posas na ito ang nagsisilbing dugtong sa tibok ng kanilang mga puso.

Ikaanim na araw na ng posas sa kamay nila, hanggang ngayon wala pa rin silang napipiling housemate na may hawak ng susi. Medyo maluwag sa pakiramdam ang nangyaring eviction last night dahil kahit isa sila sa mga nominado, sila rin ang pinakamaraming boto mula sa mga tao. Malungkot nga lang na umalis na si Jinah pero ipinagpatuloy lang ng ibang housemate ang buhay sa loob ng bahay ni Kuya at nangakong magkikita na lang sa labas.

“Yeol ayun oh gusto ko yun.” Pagturo ni Baekhyun sa hotdog. Kumakain na sila ngayon ng tanghalian nila at pansin na pansin ng mga housemate kung gaano kaclose yung dalawang housemate.

“Nice naman. Yeol na lang tawag. Sana all.” Sambit ni Jongdae na halatang nang-aasar. Nginitian lang siya ni Chanyeol samantalang pulang pula naman ang tenga ni Baekhyun. Napag-usapan na rin nila na Yeol at Baek na lang ang tawagan nila since napag-usapan na rin nila na wala nang tension between them.

“Maganda yan. Makukuha nyo yung susi kapag pinagpatuloy niyo yan.” Sambit ni Kyungsoo.

Napatigil si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Oo sinabi nila sa mga housemate kung ano ang task nila. Pero di nila nabanggit yung tungkol sa susi.

Matapos kumain dumiretso si Baekhyun at Chanyeol sa loob ng kwarto at pinag-usapan ang nangyari kanina sa hapagkainan.

“Baek, naiisip mo naiisip ko di ba?” Sambit ni Chanyeol na may malaking ngiti sa labi. Tumango naman si Baekhyun with the same wide smile as Chanyeol.

“Si Kyungsoo ang may hawak ng susi!” Pabulong nilang sinigaw parehas.

Sa sobrang saya nang naramdaman nila di napigilan ni Baekhyun nayakapin si Chanyeol at dahil di handa ang binata kaya ayun na nga nahulog sila parehas sa higaan na si Baekhyun hovering over Chanyeol.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa.

Biglang huminto ang lahat.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ng bawat isa.

Walang ibang naririnig kundi ang tibok ng kanilang mga puso.

Sinasamsam ang mga sandaling sila lang ang nakikita ng isa’t isa.

Nagpapakalunod sa mga mata ng minamahal.

Papalapit ng papalapit ang mga mukha.

Nang biglang isang katok ang humatak sa katotohanan sa kanilang dalawa.

Napatayo si Baekhyun kaya’t nahatak nito ang kamay ni Chanyeol.

Bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Kyungsoo sa loob.

“Sorry na istorbo ko ba kayo.” Paghingi nito ng pasensya na sya naman hinindian ni Baekhyun.

Napaupo na rin ng maayos si Chanyeol.

“Sa totoo lang ang laki ng improvement ng relationship nyong dalawa ah. Salamat sa task na yan ni Kuya. Ayoko rin kasing nakikitang nag-aaway kayo.” Pagpapaliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

_‘Kaya siguro sya ang napili ni Kuya. Baka sya rin nagsabi kay Kuya na pag-ayusin kami. Ang bait talaga.’_

Walang ibang masabi si Baekhyun kundi, “Salamat Kyungsoo”. Sobrang thankful sya kasi ayaw nya rin naman na may kagalit sa loob ng bahay. Tatlong buwan silang magsasama tapos magkakagalit. Ampangit nun. Napakatoxic.

Mas lalong tumibay ang ebidensya na si Kyungsoo nga ang may hawak ng susi.

Kinabukasan maagang pinatawag ni Kuya ang dalawa sa confession room. Wala rin kasing saysay na patagalin pa ngayong nakilala na ng mga housemate kung sinong may hawak ng susi.

“Good morning sa inyo Baekhyun at Chanyeol.” Pagbati ni Kuya sa dalawang binata.

“Good morning po.” Sabay nilang bati. May mga ngiti sa labi.

“Kamusta ang tulog nyong dalawa?”

“Okay naman po Kuya.” Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Mukhang maayos na kayong dalawa. Ikwento niyo nga sakin ang mga nangyari sa loob ng isang linggo? Chanyeol?” tanong ni Kuya. Pumuwesto naman si Chanyeol sa tapat ng mic.

“Kuya sa loob po ng isang linggong nakaposas kami, mas nakilala po namin yung isa’t isa. Mas naging mas close po kami compare to other housemate. Mas naiintindihan na po naming yung isa’t isa Kuya. Kaya nagpapasalamat rin po kami na binigay niyo po sa amin yung task.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman ay panay tango lang sa gilid.

“Mabuti at naging maganda ang resulta ng task na ito.”

“Yes po Kuya.”

“Ngayon, kilala niyo na ba kung sino ang may hawak ng susi?”

“Opo Kuya!” Sagot nilang dalawa. Sobrang naeexcite sila kasi finally mahihiwalay na sila. Sabay silang sumagot.

“Si Kyungsoo po kuya.”

Sandaling nanahimik si Kuya. Medyo kinabahan silang dalawa dahil akala nila mali sila ng hula ng biglang bumukas ang pinto ng confession room at pumasok si Kyungsoo.

Napahiyaw si Baekhyun kasi finally maghihiwalay na sila.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa dalawa at tsaka ginamit ang susing hawak nya upang buksan ang lock ng posas. Agad na niyakap ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo at ganun din si Chanyeol.

“Ngayon naintindihan niyo na ang rason ng task na ito. Nawa’y wala ng maulit na gantong mga pangyayari sa loob ng aking bahay.”

“Opo kuya.” Sabay nilang sagot.

Lumipas ang ilang linggo, mas lalong lumalim ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa isa’t isa. Hangga’t sa pinayagan na ni Baekhyun manligaw si Chanyeol sa kanya. Naging daan din ito upang maging popular sila sa buong Pilipinas kaya naman sila ay nakapasok sa Big Four.

Si Kyungsoo naman ang hinirang na Big Winner ng batch nilang ito dahil na rin sa walang humpay nyang pagiging magaling na leader sa mga housemate. Naging paborito sya ng taumbayan maski ng mga housemate. Di lang naman si Baekhyun at Chanyeol ang naging official couple ng batch nila sa PBB ngayon dahil official na ang mga ex-housemate na sila Jongdae at Minseok na ngayon ay magkasama na sa iisang bahay sa Davao.

Patuloy pa rin sa panliligaw si Chanyeol ng pormal kay Baekhyun kahit alam na ng marami na sa PBB pa lang ay magnobyo na sila. Kung tawagin nga sila’y KATHNIEL ng LGBTQ dahil sa malihim na relasyon nilang dalawa pero masaya sila kung anong meron sila ngayon. Carreer sa showbiz, pera, pamilya, fans at higit sa lahat pag-ibig.


End file.
